


Thick-Headed Baby

by mocorin



Series: Baby S.S. [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocorin/pseuds/mocorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho-chan was upset of what Jun did to him although it was just an accident. Jun begged for apology to Sho-chan but he kept ignoring him. Jun couldn't stand of Sho-chan's behavior, he decided to go out of the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick-Headed Baby

  
  
It was a lively day in Sho's apartment. Baby Sho woke up at 8am and made a fuss already. The first thing he did was waking his Kazu-papa up by tickling him.  
"Aaa!" Nino rolled in his bed, avoiding Sho-chan.  
Once Nino was fully awaken, Nino tickled him back, making baby Sho giggled and kicking his tiny legs to the air.  
"Stop, stop ittt!!" Sho-chan begged while covering his round stomach.  
Nino stopped tickling him then kissed the baby's forehead.  
"Good morning, naughty boy..." Nino said as he ruffled Sho's hair.  
"Morning, papa!" Sho-chan grinned at his papa.  
"Sho-chan, where's my morning chuu?" Nino asked playfully.  
"Morning chuu?" Baby Sho tilted his head, confused.  
Nino tapped his own cheek with his finger.  
"Aahh!" Because Sho-chan was smart, he understood what his papa meant.  
  
Sho crawled to Nino's side and sat on his lap.  
Sho-chan pecked Kazu-papa's cheek and smiled.  
"Morning chuu for Kazu-papa!" Sho cheered.  
"Good boy! Sho-chan, what do you want for breakfast?" Nino asked as he lifted Sho-chan in his arms.  
"Candies!" Sho-chan answered cheerfully.  
"No, Sho-chan. You must not eat candies early in the morning!" Sho pouted at Nino and made a frown.  
"How about scrambled eggs? Sho-chan likes eggs, right?" Nino pinched his chubby cheek lightly and the pout on his face turned into a smile.  
"Un! Sho-chan likes eggs!" Sho-chan nodded.  
  
"Ne, papa... Uncle Jun is still sleeping..." Sho-chan pointed his small finger to the other side.  
Jun was still covered in his blanket, his back facing Nino and Sho-chan.  
"We'll wake him up later, okay? Uncle Jun needs to sleep more", Nino said as he got out of the room with Sho-chan staring at Jun in his arms.  
  
When Nino was preparing breakfast, Sho-chan slammed the spare room opened, startled the uncles.  
"What the f-" Aiba jumped out of his bed, surprised.  
Ohno who was a deep sleeper, didn't even react after the loud sound. He was still sleeping peacefully with his fishy stuff (the one Sho gave him) in his arms.  
"Morniiiinnggg!" Sho-chan ran to Aiba's bed.  
"Ah, it's you Sho-chan. You surprised me..." Aiba laid down in his bed again, relieved it was just Sho-chan. He thought a bomb exploded in his room just now.  
"Wake up, uncle~", Sho-chan pulled his leg.  
"I am, Sho-chan..." Aiba rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
Knowing his uncle Masaki was awake, he went to the other bed, Ohno's bed.  
  
There, he saw his uncle was drooling, mumbling something in his sleep.  
"Uncle Toshi is drooling... Gross..." Sho-chan covered his tiny nose.  
Then he covered his uncle's nose with his tiny fingers, blocking Ohno's breath.  
  
"Hmpphhhh... Unfffff!" Ohno struggled in his sleep, then finally he opened his eyes.  
Surprised, Sho-chan release the grip on Ohno's nose then he hid himself under the bed.  
"DAMN!" Ohno panted as he wiped his drool.  
"Who did that?!" Ohno searched for the intruder, but he only saw Aiba who was sitting on the other bed.  
"Aiba!" Ohno shouted.  
"What? It's not my fault!" Aiba defended himself.  
"Well, who else?!" Ohno scratched his head desperately, annoyed.  
  
Sho-chan slowly crawled out and admitted his action earlier.  
"I'm sorry, uncle. It was me, not uncle Masa." Sho-chan looked down at his feet, apologizing.  
His played his tiny fingers as the sign of guilt.  
Ohno couldn't be angry at this cute little baby.  
Ohno then lifted Sho-chan up to his lap and ruffled his fluffy hair.  
"Don't do it again, okay? I could die if you did it again..." Ohno smiled at him gently.  
Aiba threw himself in Ohno's bed and joined them.  
"Sho-chan only wanted to wake his uncle up, right?" Aiba smiled.  
Sho-chan nodded the he was pulled by Aiba into his embrace, rolling on Ohno's bed.  
"Sho-chan so cuteeee~" Sho laughed loudly at the action. Sho-chan was happy because he was pampered by his uncles even though his parents were away (that's what Nino told him).  
After playing with his uncles, Nino called them to eat. Both Aiba and Ohno held Sho's hand as they walked to the dining room.  
"Ah you woke them up, Sho-chan. Good job!" Kazu-papa gave Sho a thumb for his job.  
  
"Papa~ Where's uncle Jun?" Sho-chan asked as he sat on Nino's lap to eat. Of course Jun was still in his dreamland. Sho suddenly hopped out of Nino's lap to wake Jun up. His real papa said a family has to eat together in the dining room. He rushed to the master bedroom impatiently.       
  
***  
  
 "Uncle! Wake up!!" Baby Sho called his Uncle Jun as he sat on top of Jun's body.  
Jun groaned at his sleep intruder. He covered his head with the covers and continued to sleep. Sho continued to shake him, wanting his uncle to wake up.  
"Uncle~ wake uppp!" Sho-chan pulled the covers away with all his might. Of course Jun was stronger right now even though he was in his sleepy state.  
"Hngggg... Wake up!!"  Sho pulled it again with his tiny hands.  
"Argh! Shut up!" Jun was annoyed at the action so he quickly shooed the intruder by flapping the covers as he sat down on the bed.  
  
*thump*  
  
Because Sho was light, he accidentally made Sho-chan fell to the floor, landed on his butt.  
  
"Hnggg..." Sho-chan started to make a frown. His lips curved upside down. The tears started to pool in his big eyes.  
Jun gasped, his hands were dancing around, not knowing what to do.  
"I'm, I'm sorry Sho-chan! It was an accident!" Jun apologized.  
He quickly got up from the bed and trying to prevent Sho from crying.  
But he was too late.  
  
"Huwaaaaaaaaa!!!" Sho cried loudly, his cry could be heard all over the apartment.  
Jun panicked and started to pace around the room.  
"Please don't cry, Sho!" He told his Sho-chan.  
But Sho continued his crying, still sitting on the floor.  
  
"What happened, Sho-chan?!" Ohno who was still covered with foam came into the scene. He was showering when he heard Sho's cry. But luckily he remembered to wrapped the towel before rushing out.  
"Sho-chan!!" Aiba and Nino joined to see why their baby was crying.  
There, they saw the baby was on the floor with Jun panicking, telling Sho to stop crying.  
  
"What did you do to Sho-chan, Jun?!" Nino rushed to see his crying baby and carried him in his arms. Sho automatically wrapped his tiny arms around his Kazu-papa's neck and continued to cry in the crook of Nino's neck.  
"I... He... He fell... From the bed..." Jun stuttered.  
"Why did you let him fall then?!" Aiba scolded him as he patted Sho's hair.  
"It was an accident! He tried to wake me up but when I got up, he was thrown to the floor!" Jun explained.  
"He's only a baby, Jun! You should be more careful!" Ohno also scolded him.  
"But!" Jun tried to defend himself, but the others left the room already with crying Sho-chan.  
  
After a while, the cry turned into a sob. He hugged Nino's neck tightly, not wanting to let him go. His tear-stained cheeks and eyes were red because of the crying.  
"Still hurt, Sho-chan?" His papa asked.  
He nodded without looking into his eyes.  
"There, there... Shoooh! Pain, go away!" Nino rocked the baby gently and patted his butt where Sho hurt himself. Sho was still pouting, he hadn't talk since that accident.  
  
Jun tried to apologize but Sho kept ignoring him and followed Nino wherever he went, holding Nino's hand.  
"Sho-chaaaannn... I'm sorry..." Jun whined, begging Sho to forgive him.  
"Hmph!" Sho crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away from Jun.  
  
It was a very tiring day for Jun. He kept begging Sho to forgive him but the little baby ignored him. Sho was known as a thick headed man in his adult size. He didn't expect baby Sho already this thick headed.  
"Okay, fine! I won't beg for forgiveness anymore!" Jun said childishly, slamming the door, out of the apartment.  
Baby Sho was surprised at the action and began to frown again for the nth this day.  
The tears were welling up in his eyes but he didn't cry.  
The other guys who saw the scene, slowly came to Sho's side.  
"Uncle Jun is leaving Sho-chan... Sho-chan is a bad boy..." Baby Sho said in trembling voice.  
His tears dropped.  
"Uncle Jun is not leaving, Sho-chan. He just need some air outside." Aiba wiped his tears, making Sho-chan looking into Aiba's eyes.  
"Sho-chan... Uncle Jun apologized for what he did already right? Why doesn't Sho-chan forgive him?" Aiba continued.  
The baby looked down, at his feet.  
"Sho-chan, it was just an accident. I know it is painful to fall like that but it's more painful for Jun if you keep doing that to him", Ohno said.  
"Now, now. Sho-chan... Do you want to forgive your uncle Jun? Or do you want to make him hurt more?" Kazu-papa asked.  
"Sho-chan doesn't want to hurt uncle Jun... Sho-chan will apologize and forgive him" Sho said with his red eyes.  
  
"Good boy!" Aiba praised him, throwing him up in the air and caught him back several times, making the baby giggled.  
"Sho-chan, why don't we make something for Jun?" Ohno gave him an idea.  
  
***  
  
"I'm back..."  
It was 8pm when Jun came back to Sho's apartment. He didn't know where else to go, he went to his apartment and cleaned up.  
He didn't notice the time was ticking that fast, it was 6 pm already when he finished cleaning up. Before going back to Sho's apartment, he decided to buy some groceries and snacks for Sho.  
He sighed again when he remembered the crying Sho. He blamed himself for making Sho-chan fell like that. He also felt stupid for acting so childish in front of a child by slamming the door.  
  
Sho's apartment was silent. No baby's laughter, no toys around, not even the loud steps when the baby ran around.  
"Oh Jun, you came back!" Ohno greeted him.  
"Where's Sho-chan?"  
  
Ohno pointed to the spare room.  
The baby was asleep on the floor, hugging the scary monster he bought for Jun. He was covered with colorful blanket.  
Near the sleeping baby, there's a paper with ugly handwriting on it.  
Jun slowly took the paper and read the worm-like handwriting.  
  
 _Sho-chan is sorry_  
 _Sho-chan loves uncle Jun_  
 _Don't hate Sho-chan_  
  
"I taught him how to write earlier. He's the one who wants to write that. He's very sorry for what he did earlier and he forgave you already, Jun", Ohno said as he leaned on the door.  
"Sho-chan is really adorable... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I love you too, Sho-chan", Jun sobbed silently. He felt happy Sho had forgiven him and Sho loved him!  
Jun lifted him up carefully who was still gripping the scary monster, not wanting to wake the baby up.  
But as a light sleeper he was, he stirred and he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Uncle Jun?" Sho asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye with his tiny knuckle.  
"Sho-chan, I'm sorry for what I did. Thank you for forgiving me." Jun smiled at the baby in his arms and kissed the tip of the baby's nose.  
Sho immediately wrapped his arms around Jun's neck and nuzzled it.  
"Sho-chan is sorry too... Don't hate Sho-chan..."  
"There's no way I can hate you, Sho-chan. You're the only baby I love..." He rocked baby Sho and patted the back of his head fatherly.  
"Sho-chan loves..."  
"Hmmm?" Jun hummed.  
The baby fell asleep once again not completing his sentence. Jun smiled at the cute action and he tucked the baby in his huge bed.  
  
***  
  
“Jun?”  
Aiba was searching for Jun because he was nowhere to be seen after he moved Sho-chan to his bed. He searched for him in the bathroom, kitchen, living room, study room, under the table and even under the carpet.  
Lastly, he opened the master bedroom quietly not to disturb the sleeping baby. There he found Jun.  
Jun was sleeping peacefully with the little baby who was also sleeping soundly in his arms.  
  
“How cuteeee!” Aiba squealed quietly and he fished out his phone to keep this precious moment.  
  
*snap*  
  
This kind of photo would make all fangirls squealed and claimed the baby is theirs he thought. He giggled at the photo he took and closed the door back again.


End file.
